


Five Stories Becky Rosen Wrote

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen, Podfic Available, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky started posting fanfiction when she was twelve years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Stories Becky Rosen Wrote

**Author's Note:**

> Includes mention of various pairings that Becky has written. Written for [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/). Many thanks to [](http://elliemurasaki.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**elliemurasaki**](http://elliemurasaki.dreamwidth.org/) for looking this over prior to posting and sharing the username coding with me; any remaining errors are my own. [reena-jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com) [podficced it](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/54157.html)!  
> Feedback is love, and concrit is welcomed.

_Tell us five stories we don't know you wrote. Tag five people. If you're tagged, you must participate!_

I was tagged by **malkindreams**; I tag **bronzensword**, **dawndreams**, **perchanchish**, **zombiedoors**, and **sassafrazza**.

1\. Lord of the Rings (Books) (Age 12)

**Title**: Evenstar's Sister  
**Author**: Aerine  
**Rated**: T  
**Word Count**: 5000+ (it died in WIP land, may it rest in peace)  
**Summary**: Arwen's little sister joins the Fellowship and changes the course of destiny.  
**Characters/Pairings**: Frodo, Boromir, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Aerine. Aerine/Frodo.  
**Notes**: *facepalm* Well, hello self-insertion Mary Sue, it's nice to meet you! Apparently I felt the need to replace Sam in order to have Frodo fall in love with me. Early slash goggles, perhaps?

2\. Sailor Moon (Age 15)

**Title**: Destinies Challenged  
**Author**: Aerine  
**Rated**: M  
**Word Count**: 2000? (I can't find the actual fic - the geocities archive it was on died)  
**Summary**: Usagi knew that she and Mamoru were destined to be together. What did it mean when she found herself inexorably drawn to her friend?  
**Characters/Pairings**: Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Minako  
**Notes**: Wow, I guess my fannish predilections showed early - let's enjoy Grand Destiny and then spurn it, boys and girls! I did this workaround to keep Chibi-Usa's storyline intact wherein Usagi was still the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and Mamoru was the King, but Minako was co-Queen and Usagi's consort. Yeah.

3\. Harry Potter

**Title**: Two Houses  
**Author**: Aerine  
**Rated**: MA  
**Word Count**: 5232  
**Summary**: Draco wears leather pants and angsts. Harry kisses the tears away.  
**Characters/Pairing**: Harry/Draco  
**Notes**: At the time, I gave it a different summary. In retrospect, I feel that leather pants, angst, and kisses tells you everything you need to know when deciding whether or not to read it.

4\. Supernatural

**Title**: Bend Over Boyfriend  
**Author**: **samlicker81**  
**Rated**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 807  
**Summary**: Sam and Dean wait for a curse to wear off. Whatever will they get up to? Written for the prompt: Sam/Dean, genderswap: Dean really shouldn't have touched that statue. (contains girl!Dean, pegging, rimming)  
**Characters/Pairing**: Sam/Dean.  
**Notes**: **cuffs_and_collars** claim!

5\. Supernatural

**Title**: Babel Fish and Belladonna  
**Author**: **samlicker81**  
**Rated**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 8770  
**Summary**: Bethany Rosenberg learns to survive the Apocalypse. Wherein Our Heroine kicks ass, yells at Sam and Dean to use their words, and dumps a writer. Loudly.  
**Characters/Pairings**: Bethany.  
**Notes**: Written for the **shesfabulous** challenge and scheduled to be posted in two weeks!


End file.
